


Castigo de Amor

by olivercrossovers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despues de morir, Alberich ha venido a parar en el inframundo, su juez y verdugo no sera otro mas que el Wyvern, Radamanthys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Espectro de Porte Firme

Capítulo 01  
El espectro de porte firme. 

A pesar de la muerte, eso no era el final. Cosa que Alberich comprobaría mas tarde. Aún faltaban algunas cosas que pasar, algunas experiencias que quedar, algunas cosas que sentir, otras por recordar y otras por sufrir. Él sabía a donde iba a parar, durante su vida nunca se preocupó por evitar llegar al lugar. Aunque estuviese seguro de la existencia de los Dioses y del castigo eterno que le infligirían, no se preocupó en vida por hacer lo que ellos creían correcto. Alberich era un hombre que pensaba en grande, un hombre inteligente, un hombre que creía conocer su superioridad ante los demás. Él no era un esbirro más, él no era hombre de recibir ordenes pues el comandaba su propia vida. Le resultaba patético el observar como algunos de sus compañeros de armas se sacrificaban por una causa vacía que no les beneficiaba en lo absoluto, todo era tan simple y él era el único que podía notarlo, por eso también se acostumbró a la idea de estar rodeado de ineptos y de que solo él pensaba con objetividad. Ya pagaría mas tarde por todas sus faltas, y a un alto precio. 

Con dificultad abrió sus párpados para ver imágenes borrosas, se sentía en una especie de trance que no lo dejaba mover, había muerto y el lo sabía, estaba en el infierno y también lo sabía, incluso se lo esperaba, rió despectivamente antes de dejarse caer inconsciente de nuevo. Al despertar, tan solo recordaba imágenes borrosas de distintos hombres de armaduras oscuras y caras siniestras. Revisó sus manos y se vio amarrado de ellas, con cadenas. Levantó la cabeza para observar mejor, estaba tomado de pies y manos con estas fuertes cadenas adheridas a la pared, trató de safarse pero fue inútil, talvez al perder la vida también había perdido su fuerza supuso, así que se resigno a quedarse sentado en el suelo y observar el lugar desolado. Hacía un frío espantoso, un frío muy diferente al normal en asgard, este era distinto, sentía que hasta podía enfriar su sangre y sus huesos, pero él era un hombre fuerte, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarse a ese sitio. Alberich volteó su mirada hacia uno de sus lados, el lugar era cerrado, oscuro y solo, el otro lado no era muy diferente a excepción de que parecía haber un hombre joven tirado en el suelo durmiendo profundamente, tomado de cadenas adheridas a la pared al igual que las de si mismo. El hombre emitió un ronquido y se volteó boca abajo dormido, entonces Alberich pudo notar unos grandes rajadas y unos fuertes moretones en su espalda, seguramente eso le pasaría a si mismo también. 

\- Psss....psss!, ¡Hey!, ¡Hey, despierta! – le susurró al chico dormido - ¡Despierta! – le susurró mas alto. El hombre se rascó la espalda murmurando algo pero ignorando por completo a Alberich quien se molestó y clavó la vista en el suelo hasta que encontró una piedra pequeña. Se la lanzó. 

\- Auch!... – se quejó el hombre sobándose la nunca y seguidamente parándose alterado y observando con terror hacia su alrededor, no vio nada excepto... otro chico. - ¿Quién eres tú? – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. 

\- Soy un hombre que vino a parar aquí al igual que tú – respondió Alberich con fastidio – la pregunta es... ¿dónde estamos?, ¿Este es el infierno, no?, ¿El reino de Hades?... – el hombre encadenado se estremeció con tan solo escuchar la palabra “infierno”. 

 

\- Si... – respondió en un susurro, mientras temblaba o de frío o de miedo – estamos en Cocytos...  
\- ¿Cocytos?... – preguntó Alberich extrañado.  
\- Si, la octava prisión, en la que los hombres que se han revelado contra los Dioses son castigados... – dijo el hombre acariciándose los brazos, no tenía camisa y debía sentir el frío a una mayor intensidad – esta es Cocytos... 

Alberich miró pensativo al suelo. Si, el había traicionado a “su señor” Odín, al querer matar y dejar poseer a su representante, Hilda, tenían sentido todo esto que decía el hombre. 

\- Y Cuéntame, ¿el castigo es este?, ¿quedarnos encerrados en esta prisión hasta que enloquezcamos o sintamos hambre o qué? – preguntó Alberich en un tono normal. El hombre encadenado río.  
\- Ja!... mis heridas no han salido de la nada amigo. Ellos vendrán a azotarnos constantemente...  
\- ¿Ellos?, ¿Cuáles ellos?...  
\- ¡Los espectros amigo!. ¡Los castigadores de armaduras negras!... – Los ojos del hombre encadenado se aguaron y su mandíbula comenzó a temblar, bajó la mirada al piso, Alberich pudo observar la calidez del aire que salía de su nariz y que se manifestaba debido al frío de alrededor. El hombre habló mas bajo casi en un susurro... – ellos... te golpean con látigos, ¡te azotan contra la pared!... te hacen caminar descalzo sobre hielos filosos... ¡se burlan de ti!... te despedazan.... te despedazan mas que el cuerpo... hasta que no hay vuelta atrás.... – tragó e hizo una pausa de segundos y volvió la mirada hacia Alberich – y ya no hay mas nada que destruir... 

Alberich sintió ira de repente, él no se quedaría en ese lugar, no tenía miedo y no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Pero de repente, algo cruzó su mente, algo que ya había pasado por allí, entonces habló... 

\- ¿Y... si es así, por qué está tan solo este lugar?... 

El hombro volteó su mirada hacia su frente y Alberich automáticamente hizo lo mismo. Allí en la pared, parecía haber una puerta enorme de madera. 

\- Ellos ya no tienen nada que destruirles... se han vuelto peores que almas en pena, no tienen razón de ser, ni por qué de existir, ni conocimiento de que están en un lugar... no piensan, no controlan su alma, ¡No controlan su cuerpo!, ¡Solo sufren cono animales inconscientes de lo que hacen!, ¡Como criaturas ignorantes e indefensas, que se hacen daño sin saberlo!, ¡Solo gritos y lamentos se escuchan desde aquí!, ¡LOS GRITOS QUE AL FIN SU ALMA DEJAN SALIR DE SUS CUER...! 

Un ruido sordo y fuerte retumbó e hizo eco por las paredes del oscuro lugar, haciendo callar de golpe la voz del hombre quien había llegado a la histeria y que ahora trataba de aferrarse temeroso a la pared. El ruido había provenido de en frente. La puerta había sido abierta de golpe y había chocado contra la dura pared de piedra. El frío se hizo mas intenso debido a ventiscas de aire congelado que entraban a través de ella. Una oscura silueta se encontraba de pie, justo en medio de la entrada. Tenía un porte firme, lo cual era admirable ante semejante temperatura. Una mirada perversa y molesta se afincaba en los ojos de Alberich, quien al fin sentía una onda de terror bajar y atravesar su cuerpo. Ese hombre inspiraba terror. 

\- Zeros... – pronunció una gruesa voz masculina sin el menor titubeo. Otra silueta mucho mas pequeña apareció al lado izquierdo del hombre. Debía ser un chico pequeño. Una voz se aclaró la garganta y habló. 

\- Este es Alberich señor. En vida caballero de Asgard de Megrez Delta. Terminó en Cocytos al traicionar a su Dios, a su pueblo y a sus amigos. – Esa voz debía venir del ser pequeño. Era una voz horrible, de tono bajo y con impresión de tener flema en la boca. Alberich no quitó la mirada del la silueta mayor. Ahora podía ver los ojos de ese hombre, parecían tener un color claro y estar clavados en los ojos propios de Alberich. Hubo silencio. La silueta no se movió pero se oyeron unos pasos y una tercera sombra apareció la entrada. A diferencia de las otras dos siluetas esta no se quedó parado en la puerta sino que entró en el lugar. Alberich retiró la mirada del individuo del porte en la puerta para observar a esta nueva sombra que se le acercaba. Estando de cerca aunque con poca luz, pudo notar que se trataba de un chico de ojos y cabellos cortos celestes. Vestía una oscura armadura. Recogió algo de la oscuridad de un rincón del cuarto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Alberich. Al acercarse considerablemente, Alberich pudo notar lo que había tomado y llevaba en manos, era un látigo. 

\- Venezio... – habló de nuevo la voz gruesa. 

\- ¿Si, señor?... – respondió el chico de cabellos celestes. 

\- Quiero hacerlo yo mismo. Déjenme a solas con el novato. 

\- Señor. Es mi deber. Yo puedo encargarme de él. 

\- ¡Que te largues dije! – Gritó el hombre en una orden fuerte y atemorizante, que hizo correr a la sombra pequeña por fuera del lugar. El chico de cabellos celestes, Venezio, tan solo asintió y se dispuso a retirar el lugar. 

\- Dame eso. – Le ordenó el hombre de buen porte y voz gruesa. Venezio dejó el látigo en sus manos y se retiró del lugar. Las puertas se cerraron, al entrar el hombre, dejando el sitio en una oscuridad casi completa como al comienzo. Alberich sudó frío, mirando desconfiado hacia los lados oscuros, esperando ver aquellos ojos cazándolo en la oscuridad. Se oyó el ruido del choque de algo con madera y al instante pudo ver más luz en el lugar. El hombre había golpeado lo que parecía ser una ventana tapada con tablas de madera, devolviéndole su función: iluminar y refrescar. - Hace calor... – dijo recogiendo el puño y el brazo. Ahí al lado de la ventana Alberich pudo detallarlo mejor. Si era un hombre grande, fuerte, con rostro estricto y un porte totalmente derecho. Sus ojos, tenía un color amarillento, grandes cejas, finos labios y cabellos del mismo color de sus ojos. El hombre caminó hacia Alberich lentamente con el látigo en mano. Y Se detuvo a un metro de distancia de él. 

\- Párate. – Le ordenó el hombre sin subir mucha la voz y clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes de Alberich, este hizo lo mismo, comprobando que los ojos de aquel hombre era de color amarillo verdoso. Era molesto su modo de ordenar, pero sin saber por qué exactamente, le provocó seguir esa orden tan estricta. Se levantó. Su mirada permaneció en los ojos del hombre. Alberich trató de mantener el porte firme también a pesar de que ahora había más frío que antes debido a la reapertura improvisada de la ventana. El sonido del aire siendo atravesado por el látigo sonó segundos antes de impactar contra la cara de Alberich. 

\- ¡Ah! – gritó Alberich molesto. - ¡Desgraciado!... 

\- ¡Silencio!. – le ordenó el hombre impactándolo nuevamente en el pecho. Alberich se quejó en murmullos por el ardor. – No hay nada que deteste más, que un traidor. – Alberich siseó ante el ardor del impacto pero al recobrar el control y rió suavemente. – No rías. – Le ordenó el hombre. 

\- ¿Sabes?, ese es el problema de todos los que se sienten traicionados. Primero, se sienten dueños de las acciones de los demás y las prohíben y luego cuando el otro usa la cabeza y aprovecha la situación, ¡se sienten apuñalados por la espalda!. ¡Uh!... – se quejó ante un nuevo latigazo certero en la pierna. 

\- Te dije que hicieras silencio. – le dijo el hombre. 

\- ¡Púdrete! – le dijo Alberich apenas pudo contener el dolor en su voz y acariciar su pierna. El hombre le castigó la grosería con 3 latigazos más. En los brazos y la cara. Alberich comenzó a sangrar y a sentir el ardor en varios lugares de su cuerpo. El hombre de voz gruesa, ojos amarillentos y vestido también de armadura oscura se le acercó a un más y lo sostuvo por el rostro para hacerlo mirar al suyo. Alberich rió reprimidamente, por el dolor y la rabia. El hombre le abofeteó el rostro. 

\- Creo que aún no sabes quien soy... – le dijo el hombre con su voz gruesa – ni lo que puedo hacerte. – El hombre le soltó el rostro y se separó a un metro de distancia nuevamente, Alberich apenas trataba de mover las cadenas, mas estas no eran lo suficientemente largas como para alcanzar al hombre. – Soy Radamanthys de Wyvern uno de los tres jueces del inframundo. – Alberich continuó riendo para sus adentros. Era una risa extraña, parecía tratar de contenerse. Radamanthys explayó los ojos, molesto y ofendido. Cuatro latigazos más cortaron la piel de Alberich quien esta vez no pudo contener un grito. – Vas a tener que comenzar a respetar caballero. Aquí, yo soy la autoridad. Y será mejor que te comportes si sabes lo que te conviene, es decir... si quieres durar. 

Alberich cayó al suelo. Siseando por el ardor de las heridas. Su rostro, sus brazos, sus piernas y el pecho comenzaban a sangrar, tildando de rojo sus ropas. Bajó la mirada al suelo con los ojos aguados en lágrimas inconscientes. Radamanthys dobló el látigo con sus dos manos, y se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta, al abrirlas se detuvo y desde esa posición volvió a hablar. 

\- Yo mismo me encargaré de tus reprendas. – dijo en un tono bajo - Odio los traidores, y tú pareces ser de los de peor calaña... – las puertas se cerraron tras él. Alberich vio una última vez esa silueta antes de que las puertas se cerraran, luego voltio hacia un lado y vio a su compañero del lugar aferrado a la pared, nervioso y con los ojos mojados, observándolo. 

\- ¿Qué miras? – le susurró Alberich con remordimiento antes de acostarse volteado hacia el otro lado, fúrico.


	2. Detrás del Dolor

Capítulo 02.   
Detrás del dolor. 

\- Pss....Psss!, ¡Hey! – escuchó un susurro. - ¡Despierta!, ¡Despierta amigo! - abrió un ojo con mucha dificultad debido a un extraño cansancio y a los pocos segundos sintió una piedra chocar contra su nuca.   
\- ¡Auch!... – se quejó levantándose de golpe y mirando fúrico hacia la dirección en la que había venido la piedra. Su compañero prisionero le sonrió al verlo despertar y voltearse hacia él.   
\- Me alegra que te despertaras. – le dijo con la sonrisa – Quería hablar con alguien, la soledad aquí hace el castigo aún mucho peor...   
Alberich gruñó.   
\- No me extraña que hayan querido dejarte solo. La verdad has de ser una molestia. – dijo Alberich sin compasión.   
\- No. La verdad, eres el primero que dice eso. La mayoría que estuvieron conmigo nunca quisieron parar de hablar. De hecho, hablaban y gritaban dormidos jeje – rió algo nervioso el chico. – Nunca me dijiste tu nombre... pero escuché que te llamas Alberich...   
\- Muérete. – le dijo Alberich antes de volverse a acostar y dejarlo hablando con su espalda.   
\- ¡Mucho gusto Alberich!, Soy Mateo. – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Quién fuiste en vida?, digo... me extraña mucho que Radamanthys no te hubiese azotado “como es debido”...   
Alberich abrió los ojos de nuevo extrañado ante el comentario y se volvió de nuevo hacia Mateo.   
\- ¿Cómo?, ¿cómo que no me azotó como es debido?, ¿no viste a caso todos los latigazos que dio?. – Le preguntó.   
\- Bueno... en realidad, no te han dado tan fuerte. A mi... eh... me castraron el día que entré... – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa. Alberich explayó los ojos. – Si, si... por eso digo que me extrañó mucho que no te hicieran mas nada.   
\- Talvez fue porque prefirió hacerlo el jefe y no dejarle el trabajo a... ¿Venezio?...   
\- Hum... no creo. Todos estos espectros tienen la misma rutina: Latigazos, bofetadas, golpes, patadas y al final alguna sorpresita. – dijo bajando el tono. – créeme, yo he sido azotado por cinco espectros distintos. – afirmó asintiendo.   
\- ... – Alberich se quedó sin palabras por unos instantes. – Y... ¿cada cuanto tiempo vuelven?...   
\- Todos los días. – le susurró el hombre. 

Alberich explayó nuevamente los ojos y bajó la mirada. Hubo un silencio en el cuarto que le permitió oír el murmullo de dos voces. Fijó su mirada en la ventana restaurada anteriormente y vio pasar dos siluetas oscuras antes de que la puerta se volviese a abrir y Alberich viese por segunda vez al espectro de cabellos celestes.   
\- Bueno, bueno Mateo. – dijo el otro espectro que le acompañaba. - ¿Qué te daremos hoy después de tu rutina?... – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Mateo se encontraba tratando de excavar la pared. – hoy trajimos un sello caliente... recién sacadito del horno, acabamos de llegar de allá ¡Jaja! – rió. Mateo gimió asustado. El espectro siguió riéndose hasta que notó la presencia de un nuevo individuo... – Vaya... hay un nuevo visitante. No me habías mencionado nada Venezio.   
\- Lo trajeron apenas ayer. El jefe prefirió azotarlo por él mismo...   
\- Vaya... – dijo el espectro por si mismo. Caminando con el sello de punta de metal rojiza y caliente en una mano. - ¿y no querrá él estrenar el sellito?, ¿Ah?... – jugueteó el hombre acercando el sello a la cara volteada de Alberich.   
\- ¡No!. – Dijo Alberich rotundamente. – Su señor dijo, que él mismo se encargaría de mis reprendas. – dijo sin titubear. Y el espectro alejó lentamente el sello de su rostro. – Así que... si no quieres tener problemas con él, deja que sea él quien haga lo que pidió... 

El espectro lo miró con una ceja levantada y luego comenzó a reírse casi a carcajadas. 

\- ¡¿Y de eso te vas a alegrar?!, ¡Jajaja! – dijo - ¡El jefe es mucho mas duro de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podemos serlo hombre!. ¡Mala suerte es la que tienes al haber caído en sus manos, jaja!... – rió otros instantes.   
\- Geco. – dijo Venezio – Deja la payasada y hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer. Esto, me empieza a aburrir.   
\- Si, tienes razón... – dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba con el sello caliente a Mateo quien gemía asustado y seguía tratando de rasgar las paredes. – Hoy Mateo, te daremos la sorpresita primero, no vamos a querer que se enfríe... ¡jaja!...   
\- ¡No, porfavor!, ¡noo! – suplicaba el hombre.   
Alberich se acarició el cabello y respiró profundo antes de acostarse de espaldas nuevamente. Seguramente así lo habría querido Radamanthys, pues así lo había pedido, él solo sería azotado por ese hombre de porte firme y temible voz. Respiró tranquilizando su cuerpo y adaptándolo nuevamente al clima durante unos minutos, antes de caer nuevamente dormido sin importar los gritos a todo pulmón de Mateo y de las carcajadas del espectro Geco... 

Durmió profundamente otros instantes más. Pero al cabo de unas dos horas volvió a despertarse ante el estruendoso ruido de la puerta chocando contra la pared de piedra nuevamente. Observó hacia la entrada con la vista aún difuminada por el sueño, se frotó los ojos como pudo pero alguien le sujetó el brazo con fuerza. Alberich rió bajo. El hombre lo tomó con mas fuerza. 

\- Así que no te dejas ser azotado por los espectros. – Dijo Radamanthys sin titubear, con su voz gruesa y tono uniforme en lo que parecía ser un regaño.   
\- No. – dijo Alberich con una sonrisa en los labios – Te soy fiel...   
Radamanthys lo empujo hacia la pared, haciéndolo pegar contra las piedras de esta. Alberich soportó el dolor sin gemir.   
\- Eso me alegra. – le dijo – Yo mismo me encargaré de reprenderte todos los días, siempre que quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera. Y eso es algo que deben respetar los demás... – dijo firme.   
Alberich pareció soltar una ligera risa despectiva desde el suelo al que había caído. - ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?... ¿por qué alguien tan importante tiene la necesidad de someter a alguien que puede ser azotado por cualquiera?... – preguntó Alberich mientras se levantaba y dejaba su mirada fija en los ojos del espectro. Radamanthys tenía clavada su mirada en los verdes ojos del caballero, quienes lo veían con seriedad, en silencio. Radamanthys bajó la mirada al suelo y lo observó unos instantes al parecer confundido pero un momento mas tarde, Alberich recibió el látigo en su pierna derecha.   
\- Ja! – rió Radamanthys incrédulo – ¿De cuando acá, tú has tenido el derecho de hacer preguntas?, ¡¿Ah?! – le pegó de nuevo en la otra pierna haciéndolo sangrar y gemir. Apenas pudo, Alberich subió el rostro para ver furioso a ese hombre a los ojos.   
\- ¡Desde que me da la perra gana! – Dijo. Su insulto fue castigado con cuatro golpes mas con el látigo y luego Radamanthys lo pegó contra la pared tomándolo del cuello y alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo.   
\- ¡Parece que los látigos ya han perdido su efecto!, ¡¿Voy a tener que darte más fuerte, sabandija?! – le gritó molesto mientras veía su rostro retorcerse en su mano por la falta de aire, sin responder. Clavó su mirada en el caballero de cabellos rojos. Alberich bajó el rostro con dificultad para poder observar al espectro a la cara y comenzar a reír mordiéndose el labio inferior. - ¡¿Pero quien te has creído?!. ¿Es que aún no entiendes que te toca respetar? – dijo el espectro antes de golpearle el estómago y dejarlo caer sin aire al suelo. – Me parece que no entiendes tu situación caballero... – dijo tratando de bajar el tono y separándose un poco de él. – no me extraña que hayas parado aquí. Y te doy la noticia, de que la existencia aquí no es muy diferente a la vida. Si no quieres ser azotado, vas a tener que respetar... – Le advirtió Radamanthys, quien se calló al ver el rostro de Alberich levantarse y mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente, con una sonrisa.   
\- ¿Y Quien dijo... que yo no quiero ser azotado? – Dijo en un susurro con el poco aire que había logrado recuperar. Radamanthys lo observó molesto con los ojos explayados, mientras este sangraba por la boca.   
\- Ya veo... – dijo el espectro – eres un masoquista.   
Alberich no contestó, tan solo lo miraba con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro y una mirada que expresaba algo mas que odio, intriga y precaución. Comenzó a temblar sintiendo nuevamente el frío del lugar y el aire caliente comenzó a notarse salir de su nariz. Tragó saliva primero antes de volver a hablar.   
\- Cuando uno sufre constantemente... lo mejor, es adaptarse a el. – dijo Alberich. Radamanthys arqueo una ceja, manteniendo su postura firme.. – ¡A el dolor!, - volvió a hablar - ¡Yo estoy acostumbrado al dolor!. Desde pequeño lo he sentido y de diversas formas. ¡Me he tenido que adaptar a él!. – tragó de nuevo – Y lo convertí en algo agradable...¿eso es admirable no?, por eso, no me importa si vienes a azotarme todos los benditos días. Para mí eso... es algo sumamente agradable...   
\- Estás loco. – dijo el espectro.   
\- Talvez, pero es el único modo en el que el sufrimiento. – niega con la cabeza – no me afecta. – Se levantó ante el espectro y lo miró de frente, tratando de mantener la postura. – Así que si quieres... puedes seguir con tu rutina. – Otro silencio. Sus miradas nuevamente entrelazadas, en un duelo silencioso. Permanecieron firmes unos instantes hasta que Radamanthys dio media vuelta y abrió nuevamente la puerta para salir del lugar. – Tú deberías entender como me siento... – le dijo Alberich desde su lugar. – porque tu disfrutas de verme sufrir...   
Radamanthys cerró los ojos sin voltear a ver nuevamente al caballero. Cerró las puertas tras él dejándolo nuevamente en oscuridad.


	3. Mio

Capítulo 03   
Mío. 

No sabía si existía el tiempo en ese lugar. Pero juraría haber dormido un día entero desde la última visita de Radamanthys. A diferencia del otro día, se había despertado por si mismo, buscó con la vista a su compañero de la prisión, Mateo. Pero no lo encontró en ningún rincón. Lo llamó por su nombre esperando que saliese de la oscuridad o algo por estilo, pero no paso...   
Alberich alzó una ceja extrañado, no podía haberse vuelto loco tan pronto. 

\- Bah... mejor así... – se dijo así mismo – ya no hay mas chico molesto que calarse... –dijo sentándose apoyado en la pared de piedra. Miró a su alrededor, no había nada mas que oscuridad a cada lado que viese. Recordó la ventana que debía estar iluminando el lugar, así que volteó a donde antes se encontraba, pero ya no había nada, mas que oscuridad de nuevo, habían de haberla vuelto a tapar con madera. Comenzó a tararear mientras veía su uña, imaginando que estaría pensando Radamanthys en aquellos momentos. Y sonrió al imaginarlo desesperado. Miró al suelo y vio la cadena que le sujetaba a la pared, que lo aprisionaba, que lo hacía mantenerse pegada a esa maldita pared y a ese oscuro y aburrido cuarto, esa desgraciada cadena que no lo dejaba mover, ¡Que no le dejaba hacer nada!. La cólera invadió hasta sus arterias, y su sangre la hizo esparcirla y agrandarla por todo el cuerpo haciéndolo estallar de molestia. Trató de liberarse de las cadenas con todas su fuerzas, trató de elevar su cosmos y destruirlas pero fue imposible. Nada pasaba, nada sucedía. Terminó: agotado y aún atado a la pared. Se dejó caer apoyado a la pared, desesperado al sentirse completamente inservible. 

Sus tratos en vano de liberarse duraron casi dos horas. Sin obtener mayor resultado que unos cuantos raspones en los brazos y piernas, e incluso un golpe en la cabeza cuando trató de halar con todas sus fuerzas y cayó al suelo. Sus ojos se aguaron debido a la soberbia que le causaba su estado. Terminó sentado rasgando el piso molesto al no tener algo mas suave con lo cual descargarse. 

La puerta rechinó bajo mientras se abría lentamente. Alberich sintió odiar a quien sea que entrase en ese momento, así como odiaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Radamanthys se quitó el casco de su armadura y cerró la puerta tras él. Alberich lo miraba con odio mientras hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por no respirar alteradamente. 

\- Veo que estás entrando a los cabales de una persona normal. – dijo Radamanthys mientras colocaba su casco en el piso – Es decir, te empiezas a salir de ellos. – dijo con propiedad. Seguro del tema que trataba, pues era su trabajo.   
\- Yo no soy como los demás... yo no soy igual que ellos...   
\- Oh si. Eres mas imbécil que ellos. Ni siquiera buscas suplicar piedad y eso... – lo tomó por el rostro – es precisamente lo que no entiendo de ti...   
El rostro de Alberich temblaba de furia en su mano. Mientras Radamanthys veía con intriga sus ojos verdes.   
\- De cualquier manera... – dijo soltándole la cara – todo en esta vida se paga caballero, todo... – le hablaba de espaldas mientras se alejaba - y si con golpes no puedo hacerte sufrir... tendré que buscar otro método... – dijo volteándose para mirarlo otra vez. El rostro de Alberich demostraba que estaba comenzando a recuperar su temperamento, después de todo, él era un chico que se sabía controlar, él era un chico inteligente, que no debía caer tan bajo, según pensaba para si mismo mientras respiraba hondo. – No puedo hacer que te deje de gustar el dolor físico... – dijo Radamanthys - ... pero por dentro aún eres vulnerable...   
\- ¡Ja! – no pudo contenerse Alberich – Por dentro será más difícil espectro. – Le dijo con seguridad – No hay nada que valore lo suficiente como para que me lo puedas destruir. ¡Nada!. – dijo con una sonrisa. Radamanthys bajó ambas cejas y le miró a los ojos con molestia mientras se acercaba a Alberich nuevamente.   
\- Entonces... – dijo deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de él. Alberich podía oír por completo su respiración y sentirla ligeramente en su rostro. – debo comenzar creando algo que valores... – cerró los ojos. Alberich no tuvo tiempo de entender a qué se refería, pues cualquier pensamiento que cruzó momentáneamente su cabeza se vio removido por la fuerte impresión al sentir los labios de Radamanthys fundirse con los suyos. Segundo mas tarde cayó por completo en lo que sucedía y empujó a Radamanthys lejos de si mismo.   
\- ¡Pero ¿qué te sucede?!. ¡Primero me vienes a azotar y luego vienes con estas...!, ¿¡Estupideces!? – Exclamó Alberich molesto. Radamanthys sonrió.   
\- Pensé que no te iba a afectar tanto...   
\- ¿Y Cómo no quieres que me afecte?. ¡No soy de los que se dejan besar por otros hombres cada vez que se les...! – no pudo terminar, la boca de Radamanthys emboscó de nuevo a la suya, y las manos del espectro tomaron las de Alberich con agresividad haciéndolas pegarse a la pared, para que no evitaran la prolongación de su beso. Lo recostó a la pared mientras apoyaba todo su cuerpo en el de él, evitando cualquier movimiento agresivo. Al no encontrar otro modo de rechazar el beso, Alberich trató cerrando la boca uniendo sus dientes y sus labios. Radamanthys abrió los ojos con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro y bajó a besar su cuello. Alberich pudo hablar de nuevo... - ¡Suéltame homosexual!. ¡¿Acaso se te acabaron las ideas?!, ¿Ya no tienes como molestarme?, ¡Prefiero que me azoten los otros espectros!...   
\- ¡Esto no se trata de lo que tú prefieras!. – Le dijo Radamanthys con la voz gruesa que le hizo temblar. – Se trata de lo que yo quiera, y... – subió su rostro hasta el nivel de la cara de Alberich nuevamente – a ti te he estado viendo desde que llegaste...   
Alberich levantó una ceja, pero en seguida pudo darse clara cuenta de la situación y sonrió al saber de que iba a poder sacar más provecho del que hubiese imaginado. En un ráfaga se le había ocurrido una brillante idea...   
\- Así que te gusto... – dijo aflojando sus músculos ligeramente y sonriendo de nuevo. Radamanthys besó su cuello de nuevo sin responder. Pero Alberich sabía que el silencio otorgaba... – te gusté desde el primer día que llegué y por eso no te has atrevido a darme mas que unos cuantos latigazos... ¿no es así?...   
\- No tengo porque darte explicaciones... – le dijo el hombre de voz gruesa mientras metía sus manos por el cuello de la camisa de Alberich y comenzaba a rasgarla.   
\- Ohhh... – susurró Alberich – al menos ahora he logrado que me respondas. Su camisa rasgada en dos cayó al suelo. - ¿Qué quieres de mí?... – le preguntó. - ¿Sexo?...   
Radamanthys subió de nuevo el rostro y miró de nuevo los ojos de Alberich, respirando por la boca.   
\- Eres demasiado extraño... – le admitió el espectro en un susurro – prefieres recibir golpes que recibir besos... y no, no ha sido solo por sexo que has llamado mi atención. – se detuvo observando los ojos verdosos de Alberich que le devolvían atentos la mirada – sino... ni siquiera tendría que dignarme a responderte...   
\- Podemos llegar a un acuerdo... – dijo Alberich ya con un plan mente, que Radamanthys pareció leer en sus ojos.   
\- No hay nada que negociar. - dijo Radamanthys bajando hacia el pecho de Alberich para besar y mordisquear suavemente sus tetillas.   
\- Ohh talvez te interese. No sabes lo que puedo hacer por ti...   
\- Lo harás de cualquier manera. – dijo el espectro con convicción. – Tu vas a ser mío, lo quieras o no... 

Alberich lo miró con rabia de nuevo pero indispuesto a dejar caer el plan tan excelente que ya había pensado, y con el cual incluso podría salir de ese lugar. Miró con rabia hacia el frente del cuarto, hacia la oscuridad donde debía estar la puerta. Perdido en sus pensamientos, en busca de algún modo de persuadir al deseoso espectro, quien no se dejó engañar por ninguno de sus ofrecimientos. Sino que simplemente, y sin esperar el permiso de Alberich lo hizo suyo en ese lugar, aprovechando del autocontrol que el caballero mismo se imponía para evitar que su objetivo ya propuesto se derrumbase... 

Al culminar el acto y después de haberlo repetido unas cuantas veces. Radamanthys se vistió de nuevo y se retiró del lugar. Dejando a un Alberich, extrañado, confundido y ahora sin camisa en esa prisión oscura. Miró al piso con rabia, pero aún logrando contenerse a si mismo. No todo era tan fácil, algunas cosas llevaban tiempo y si el necesitaba de tiempo para poder utilizar a Radamanthys, lo esperaría y soportaría cuantas visitas hiciera falta. Pero, no podía evitar sentirse extraño, ajeno. Sentía un dolor aún fuerte entre la unión y apertura de sus muslos. Radamanthys había estado en él o como algunos dirían, lo había hecho suyo. No, el sabía que no era de nadie mas que de si mismo y que si se había dejado utilizar de aquella manera es porque era necesario para salir del lugar, así no lo lograse a la primera oportunidad. 

\- El será quien termine siendo mío... – dijo mientras se colocaba el pantalón como pudo y apretando el puño al agarrarlo. – ya lo verá... – se decía para si mismo sonriendo. 

Mateo llegó al pasar de unas horas. Alberich, resignado a que no había mejor actividad que dormir en ese lugar, despertó al sentir el cerrar de la puerta y sacudió su cabeza antes de revisar hacia sus lados y notar que Mateo había sido de nuevo encadenado a su lado. El chico se encontraba de espaldas, moviéndose suavemente de atrás hacia delante. Alberich sonrió, ante lo que al parecer demostraba que Mateo había terminado de enloquecer. 

\- ¿Hola?... – dijo con una ceja levantada. Mateo pareció asustarse al oír su voz, pero al voltear la cara y notar que no era peligroso quien le hablaba, volteó con el cuerpo completo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y mojados, su pecho tenía marcas rojizas y mas morados que los que tenía el día anterior, se veían mas recientes. La quemadura provocada por el sello justo en el centro de su estómago parecía haber sido encendida recientemente de nuevo. Mateo no dijo nada. Alberich se extrañó aún más.   
\- ¿Ya te volviste loco? – le preguntó Alberich sin redondear. Mateo negó con la cabeza y secándose una lágrima que cayó por su mejilla. – Entonces... ¿por qué te he dado por quedarte callado?.   
La pregunta de Alberich se vio respondida instantes después, cuando Mateo abrió su boca gimiendo suavemente.   
\- Ohh ya veo... – dijo Alberich con desagrado en el rostro – te cortaron la lengua...   
Mateo asintió mientras cerraba la boca.   
\- Velo por el lado positivo. – le dijo Alberich como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo. – Así no te atormentas a ti mismo ni atormentas a los demás. – Sonrió. – Que duermas bien... – dijo antes de acostarse de espaldas a Mateo nuevamente. Quien no pudo como expresarle nada o simplemente no quiso, pues lo dejó dormir plácidamente.


	4. Estrategia Improvisada

Capítulo 04   
Estrategia improvisada 

Los días que siguieron Radamanthys continuó visitando a Alberich en la prisión, e incluso aplicándole las sesiones de besos, caricias y... “algo más” que ya se había vuelto su rutina. Ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por la presencia de Mateo en el lugar, e incluso lo ignoraban por completo. Alberich comenzaba a preguntarse si habría sido el mismo Radamanthys quien habría mandado a cortarle la lengua, tan solo para que no los molestase en las horas de sus sesiones. A medida que se fueron siendo mas seguidas las mismas, el dolor que sentía Alberich en su entrada fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un cosquilleo al sentir el roce de la hombría de Radamanthys acercarse a ella. Se había armado de una inmensa paciencia la cual consideraba necesaria si de verdad quería lograr algo. Se esforzó por complacer en lo que pudo al espectro, ya que ese, era su primer paso... y se contentó al oírlo gemir y jadear muy satisfecho al terminar de cada sesión.   
El tiempo pasaba y los actos que a veces llegaban a repetirse hasta dos veces por día se había convertido en algo placentero. Así como al dolor, Alberich también había logrado adaptarse a estas violaciones, convirtiéndolas en algo agradable para si mismo, e incluso llegó a ser él mismo quien pidiese una segunda sesión diaria. 

Radamanthys no parecía molestarse al ver la adaptación del caballero, al contrario, parecía agradarle la idea y esto significaba para Alberich una prueba contundente de lo que suponía. El no buscaba infligirle dolor, desde un comienzo había pedido estar con él, porque le había gustado, de eso ya no había duda. El espectro comenzó a contarle a Alberich sobre algunos de sus problemas a las afueras de la prisión, discusiones con otro espectro llamado Aiacos, cierta molestia hacia ordenes y reglas impuestas por una mujer llamada Pandora y algunas que otras alteraciones que no encontraba donde descargar. Alberich escuchaba con atención cada de una de sus palabras y le consolaba o animaba cada vez que este llegaba cabizbajo o molesto. Mateo desapareció un día y nunca mas volvió a aparecer. Alberich había notado el cambio radical que había tenido después de habérsele arrancado la lengua, no tan solo por el dolor que esto debió haberle causado, sino también porque parecía ser su propia voz y en cierto modo, ser él mismo, quien se daba ánimos para continuar cuerdo. 

Dentro de esa prisión, Alberich tan solo podía percibir tres necesidades: respirar, dormir y tratar de escapar. El tiempo pasaba lento y aburrido dentro de ese cuarto. En una oportunidad Radamanthys lo liberó de sus cadenas abriéndolas con una llave que sacó de su bolsillo y aunque aún no pudiese salir debido a que el espectro cerraba la puerta con otra llave, se sentía mejor al tener movilidad y consideraba estar progresando. 

Cierta ocasión, después de una de las agotables sesiones de meneo, Radamanthys le comentaba a Alberich sobre sus problemas a las afueras, como ya se había vuelto costumbre, y debido a que era el mismo Alberich quien preguntaba. Radamanthys se encontraba acostado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Alberich, quien se estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Alberich acarició sus cabellos y su rostro y se perdió entre sus pensamientos dejando de oír las palabras de Radamanthys. La piel de su rostro era muy diferente a la de todo el cuerpo. Era un rostro suave, limpio, blanco, que a Alberich llegó a parecerle hasta angelical, comparado con su cuerpo del demonio. Su cabello entre verdoso y amarillo con un olor suave y dulce, como siempre le olía, pero que era tan diferente a la fragancia de hombre que estaba impregnada en su cuerpo y que luego dejaba impregnada en el cuerpo de Alberich. Fragancia, a la que Alberich también se adaptó y como es igual (para él), le comenzó a gustar... sonrió inconscientemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro y lo admiraba con detalle y aprecio. Si, también se había adaptado a ese hombre, también le había comenzado a gustar y era de entenderse, era la única persona que se preocupaba por darle placer, así fuese a través del dolor físico o de las caricias y los diferentes modos de “hacer el amor”. Alberich se sentía atendido. Después de tanto tiempo, se permitió sentir aprecio por algo y eso era ese hombre, a quien ahora le acariciaba suavemente los intactos labios. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Alberich se diese cuenta de la situación. Radamanthys estaba dormido, él estaba desencadenado, y la llave brillaba gracias a la poca luz que había en el cuarto, desde el bolsillo de Radamanthys. Ciertamente comenzaba a apreciar a ese hombre, si, ya se lo admitía, pero no era un pendejo como para perder tan brillante oportunidad, aunque... eso significaría, perder todo el plan que ya había montado y todo el esfuerzo que le había empeñado. 

Tardó cinco largos segundos en tomar la decisión y al instante, tomó silenciosamente la llave del bolsillo de Radamanthys y la introdujo en su pantalón. Luego de esto, tomó la cabeza de Radamanthys con las dos manos. Este emitió un ronquido que lo hizo sobresaltar por un instante pero se alivió al saber que seguía dormido. Con calma, y con lentitud para que no fuese muy rápido o notorio el cambio de apoyo, colocó la cabeza del espectro en el suelo, se alejó un poco y se levantó. Ahora si se permitió subir la mirada, quitándola del espectro para mirar hacia su frente, hacia la puerta... que ya no veía con los mismos ojos de odio, sino con una emoción gigantesca... hoy sería libre, hoy saldría de allí. Pero... ¿como evitaría ser atrapado por otros espectros?. Radamanthys emitió un ronquido aún mas fuerte, que hizo voltear rápidamente a Alberich. Pero el espectro apenas volteó el rostro aún dormido. Mirando hacia el suelo Alberich notó algo... la armadura, la armadura del espectro se encontraba tirada en el suelo... no se la había puesto aún después de terminada la sesión, apenas y ambos se habían molestado en colocarse el pantalón. Alberich sonrió. Todo era perfecto, todo indicaba que ese sería el día en que volvería a ser libre y ser dueño de sus propios actos. Se vistió con la armadura del espectro tan rápido como pudo y en silencio. Algunas partes le quedaban grandes, decidió solo colocarse las suficientes para aparentar y una vez listo se dirigió hacia la puerta. Miró a Radamanthys en el suelo una vez más. Se volteó... sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura. La puerta comenzó a rechinar al apenas abrir unos centímetros...   
\- ¿A Dónde vas?   
Escuchó de nuevo la voz gruesa, justo tenía que haberse despertado en ese momento. Alberich volteó la mirada y lo vio observándolo serio y fijamente, aún acostado en el suelo, pero apenas levantando la cara y apoyándose en los hombros para elevarse. Ambos se miraron unos instantes más. Alberich sudaba frío, habría perdido ambos planes, era un momento crucial, una difícil decisión.   
Salió del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, trancando la puerta con seguro al salir y alejándose de ella tan rápido como los pies se lo permitiesen. Hacía demasiado frío, apenas y podía moverse. Escuchó como la puerta era golpeada y despedazada en miles de pedazos.   
\- ¡Alto!. – gritó Radamanthys, apareciendo detrás del enorme hoyo formado en la puerta. Su cosmoenergía elevada se apagaba nuevamente. Alberich se detuvo. Con semejante fuerza y rapidez, seguramente era capaz de alcanzarlo si importar donde estuviese. Pero... ya había metido la pata, ahora solo le quedaba seguir con el nuevo plan o hundirla mas al fondo. Se volteó en posición de ataque...   
\- ¡No te acerques!. – le advirtió. Radamanthys le miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro. El silencio reinó nuevamente, a excepción del sonido que causaban las fuertes y continuas ráfagas de viento helado. El lugar estaba cubierto por hielo y el frío sería capaz de congelarle hasta los huesos, mas no parecía haber nadie más en el lugar. Radamanthys comenzó a caminar hacia Alberich, este no dijo nada pero se preparó ante un posible ataque, el ahora tenía armadura, talvez ya no era tan indefenso. A un metro de él, Radamanthys se detuvo y clavó nuevamente su mirada en los ojos verdes de Alberich.   
\- ¿Por qué?... – le dijo.   
\- ¡¿Por qué?! – le preguntó Alberich incrédulo. Muchas respuestas vinieron de pronto a su cabeza y tardó unos instantes en organizarse antes de hablar. – ¡porque estoy cansado encerrado en una celda!. Porque quiero ser dueño de cada cosa que hago y ser libre como nací y aún estoy acostumbrado. ¡Porque deseo volver a la tierra y continuar con una vida normal!. ¡Porque no quiero terminar como Mateo!... – dijo titubeando al final - ¿Hay acaso alguna razón... por la que no querría irme?...   
Silencio de nuevo. Sus miradas aún cruzadas. El aire movía alborotadamente los cabellos de ambos.   
\- Por mí... – dijo Radamanthys en un tono bajo. Alberich lo miró incrédulo por unos instantes, él había buscado llevarlo a este punto, pero inconscientemente no creía que podría lograrlo y por ello había deseado escapar. – Así como a mí no me gustaría que te fueses... – completó el espectro.   
Alberich lo miraba incrédulo en silencio. Esperando que en algún momento, Radamanthys se molestara y admitiera que tan solo bromeaba o que lo tomara del brazo y lo obligase a volver a su celda, pero pasaron minutos y no sucedió. Alberich bajó la guardia.   
\- Yo... me quiero ir... – dijo lentamente. En un lento movimiento, Radamanthys se mordió el labio inferior y miró al suelo.   
\- Puedes irte... – le dijo Radamanthys en un susurro. Esto fue la gota que derramó en vaso y que dejó a Alberich en un completo shock. Debía de estar probándolo, debería de querer saber hasta que punto era capaz de llegar. Iba a perder toda esa confianza, iba a volver a la prisión, estaba seguro de ello... – Vete... – habló de nuevo el espectro – Vete lejos y espero que seas feliz...   
\- ¿Cómo?... – preguntó Alberich por si solo, incrédulo aún.   
\- Si deseas irte hazlo, yo... no puedo hacerlo... – dijo – y no voy a evitar que te vayas. No voy a golpearte, no voy a tomarte por la espalda, ni volverte a encerrar en la celda. Llévate la armadura si lo deseas. Déjala regada en la misma entrada del infierno si deseas... es... un regalo, velo así, por el tiempo que me dedicaste...   
\- ¿Qué te dediqué? – preguntó en tono alto Alberich con una ceja levantada. - ¿qué yo...?, ¿me estás probando verdad?, ¿por qué haces esto?, ¿por qué tú....?   
\- Porque te amo. – le interrumpió Radamanthys – te amo caballero. – le repitió. – me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi. Y luego de conocerte... de ver tu alma, de sentir tanta intriga por ella, de conocer... tu placer por el dolor y...   
\- Y saber que tú disfrutabas de mi dolor... – ahora le interrumpió fue Alberich continuando, con algo que ya había pensado y conocía, al espectro, le gustaba el sadismo – incrementó tu curiosidad...   
Radamanthys levantó una ceja asintiendo lentamente.   
\- Así es... por eso... por eso busqué una excusa, para buscar otro modo de hacer la rutina. – le admitió – Tú y yo, somos muy parecidos y haríamos... una increíble pareja... – Radamanthys le toma la mano a Alberich, este baja la mirada para observar como el espectro se la tomaba. Luego sube la vista de nuevo con una sonrisa...   
\- Es verdad, si seríamos... una buena pareja... – dijo asintiendo – muy buena. Tú también... sembraste mi curiosidad desde que te vi... y fue aumentando y transformándose con el tiempo...   
Radamanthys acercó el rostro levantando una ceja, esperando una respuesta.   
\- Entonces... ¿me... amas? – le preguntó Radamanthys haciendo un gran esfuerzo por quitar su máscara seria y ruda del rostro, para mostrarse de un modo mas curioso e insistente.   
\- No. – contestó Alberich – Yo no puedo quedarme aquí. Ni quiero quedarme aquí. – separó su mano de la Radamanthys – me iré muy lejos y dejaré tu armadura donde hemos llegado al acuerdo...- se volteó sin ver el rostro de Radamanthys al hacerlo – Lo lamento... – dijo volteándose después de dar unos pasos – pero tengo prioridades... y el amor, no es una de ellas... – Se volteó y comenzó a andar hacia en frente, sin saber siquiera si ese era el camino correcto pero con poca mente para pensarlo. Radamanthys se quedó intacto quieto en el mismo siete, y no movió un solo dedo para detenerlo, así no quisiese dejarlo... 

Alberich se detuvo para pensar en el posible lugar de la salida. Al fin la salida, al fin saldría después de tantos meses encerrado en la oscuridad. Se iría, volvería a la tierra, pero... ¿a Asgard?. Él era un traidor y seguramente, los caballeros de Atenea ya debían haberlo delatado, nunca le había importado, pero realmente nunca había considerado ese aspecto. Qué haría cuando saliese del lugar. No tenía donde ir... carecía de familia, de amigos y ahora, hasta de Diosa, no recordaba a nadie que pudiese aceptarlo en su hogar, de hecho, no recordaba a nadie que lo apreciase, excepto... ese hombre que aún lo veía alejarse desde su lugar. Alberich volteó y lo observó, quieto, tranquilo desde lejos, como una figura ya algo lejana... ¿Qué tendría en la tierra que no en ese lugar?, ¿Para qué quería salir entonces?. Si ahí estaba algo y que podía llegar a serlo todo... 

Terminó de darse media vuelta y caminó hacia la silueta lentamente. Radamanthys levantó una ceja extrañado, pero sin hacerse ilusiones, ya estaba acostumbrado a caer en desilusiones. Alberich se detuvo frente a él, a escasos centímetros de separación.   
\- No puedo irme... – dijo bajando el rostro. Esto intrigó aún más a Radamanthys, lo tomó suavemente por el mentón y le levantó el rostro con ojos llorosos. - ... porque también te amo... – El espectro no dio crédito a sus oídos por unos instantes pero reaccionó al verlo bajar la vista y comenzar a llorar. El espectro lo abrazó con suma ternura y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.   
\- Ya ya... pequeñín... – le susurró en u intento de consolar – no hay porque llorar... no hay porque llorar. Estamos juntos y con eso será suficiente... 

Se quedaron así, abrazados, extrañamente felices, juntos... y demostrando cariño como nunca recordaban haberlo hecho, dándose todo en un simple abrazo y mas tarde en un beso que sellase su entrega. Aunque nadie veía, sus siluetas se veían oscuras y marcadas a lo lejos, pero tapados constantemente por las ráfagas heladas que arrastraban hielo consigo. Fueron felices, por ese momento, fueron felices...


	5. Una triste despedida

Capítulo 05   
Una triste despedida. 

Durante los siguientes días, semanas, meses, (no llevaban la cuenta en realidad), estuvieron contentos. No tenían ninguna otra necesidad que permanecer juntos. Ya lo sabían y ya se lo admitían el uno al otro, se gustaban, se necesitaban... en conclusión: se amaban. Uno había despertado en el otro una curiosidad gigantesca, que a lo largo de tiempo se convirtió en el sentimiento mas grande que hubiesen sentido. Radamanthys había aflojado la máscara de hombre rígido, serio y molesto, que la vida y su rango le habían impuesto como requisito. Alberich aceptó el crearse una nueva ilusión, aceptó depender de alguien más y de ser feliz junto a otra persona, volvió a tener un sueño, una meta: permanecer juntos. Él terminó siendo lo único que realmente le importaba, pues era lo único que realmente tenía. La vida podía haberlo acostumbrado a disfrutar del dolor, pero ahora disfrutaba de algo mucho mas hermoso, que la muerte supo entregarle mejor, el amor... el sentirse querido por alguien, sensación que no recordaba haber tenido desde hace mucho tiempo... 

Las visitas se hicieron aún mas continuas, hasta el punto en que Radamanthys volvía cada vez que su puesto se lo permitía. Normalmente dejaba encargado a un espectro llamado Valentine de sus cosas y lo nombró jefe de sus tropas con la finalidad de dejar alguien al mando y así el poder visitar a Alberich mas constantemente. Llegaba incluso a dormir en el lugar. De vez en cuando Radamanthys lo dejaba salir de su celda. Debía de ser disimulado y hacerlo cuado no hubiese nadie que lo pudiese delatar ante Pandora. Pero... el sabía utilizar muy bien sus recursos, y mandaba a todos los espectros a retirarse de Cocytos cuando quería sacar a Alberich. Una vez que le prestó su armadura, lo dejó salir incluso hacia otras prisiones del inframundo. No eran lugares “agradables”, pero era reconfortarte ver algo mas que hielo. 

En una oportunidad, Radamanthys le comentó acerca de los planes de su señor Hades o mejor dicho, los planes que Pandora decía venían de Hades. Hablaba de un sello que los aprisionaba en el inframundo y que después de muchos años se había vuelto obsoleto e inútil. La señora Pandora había enviado ya algunos espectros traidores con el encargo de matar a Athena, pero esto no terminaba de convencerle a Radamanthys, quien decidió enviar otros espectros en refuerzo, para cumplir con la tarea. Y aunque Pandora nunca aprobó su idea, él la desobedeció y envió algunos de los espectros hacia el santuario. Ésta situación llegó a preocupar a Alberich. Radamanthys quería salir él mismo en busca de la cabeza de Athena y a Alberich le preocupaba lo que pudiese llegar a sucederle. Esos caballeros eran muy poderosos, él mismo había sido derrotado por uno de ellos, así que le rogó a su amante que no saliese del inframundo, que enviase espectros pero que no se arriesgase él. Radamanthys aceptó la idea y la cumplió. No quería hacer sufrir a Alberich de nuevo, ni hacerlo sentir solo y mucho menos separarse de él.   
Feas se la vio cuando Pandora se enteró de su desobediencia y lo castigo severamente, pero perdonándole la vida, por ser compasiva, como ella misma se catalogaba. Esa ocasión Radamanthys llegó histérico a la celda en Cocytos, pero al igual que siempre Alberich lo hizo olvidar aquellos momentos de furia y tensión.   
Ese mismo día, al llegar al castillo y tomarse una botella de Brandy como Alberich le había recomendado, obtuvo la noticia de la muerte de Athena, ya esta se encontraba en el inframundo, se había suicidado. Le comentó a Alberich lo sucedido, éste se alegró mucho ante la evidente derrota, mas algo seguía intrigándolos a los dos: ¿por qué lo había hecho?. 

Los caballeros de Athena (que quedaban), no debían de tardar mucho en llegar al inframundo, en busca de la derrota total, pues sin jefe y siendo tan pocos en comparación a los espectros, no debían de tener esperanza alguna. Ese mismo argumento utilizaba Radamanthys para despreocupar a Alberich sobre la batalla que se avecinaba. 

\- No hay esperanzas de que nos derroten – le dijo Radamanthys – mis espectros son mucho más poderosos como para que cualquiera de esos caballeros los derroten a todos...   
\- A mí no me preocupan todos, ni ninguno de ellos – le respondía Alberich aún preocupado – él único que me importa eres tú...   
\- Me estás subestimando. – dijo Radamanthys comenzando a molestarse - estás dudando de un juez del infierno. Yo no puedo ser derrotado por ninguno de esos caballeros...   
\- Eso no lo sé. – le respondió Alberich. – solo no quiero que te les enfrentes...   
\- ¡Basta!, – exclamó Radamanthys – ¡Nunca se podrá decir que el juez Radamanthys no ha dado la cara! ¡Y mucho menos que fue derrotado por esa clase de caballeros!...   
\- Pero...   
\- ¡No hay peros! – exclamó alzando la voz, haciéndolo callar y bajar el rostro. Radamanthys le tomó del mentón con su mano y le subió el rostro, cruzando nuevamente sus miradas. Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas creadas por la impotencia. – No tienes de que preocuparte mi pequeño... – le dijo en un susurro – yo estaré bien y volveré para que seamos felices como hasta ahora... – le dio un beso. – te lo prometo... 

Durante su estancia, esa promesa bastó para tranquilizar a Alberich. Pero una vez que se había ido, las dudas volvían a surcar la mente de Alberich de una manera alarmante, tenía miedo, sentimiento que creía ya olvidado pero que una vez más lo tenía. Que el amor le había hecho revivir. Maldijo su estado, maldijo el haberse vuelto a enamorar, y regresar al punto de estar sufriendo de nuevo, sufriendo por otra persona. No pudo dormir. Pasó todo el tiempo encerrado, caminando de un lado a otro en el cuarto, preocupado. Pasaron varias horas y él no volvía...   
Se mordió las uñas. Movía su pierna y sus manos frenéticamente al estar sentado. No podía parar de pensar y por ese motivo, tampoco podía dormir. El no solía tardar tanto en regresas. Pero... debía estar ocupado. Si, eso debía ser, ocupado. Aunque... el siempre dejaba a Valentine encargado, tan solo para venir a verle, talvez esta vez no haya podido hacer lo mismo.   
Continuó pensando y andando sin cesar, cuando ya no le quedaban uñas comenzaba a morderse la carne de enrededor en sus dedos. Después de muchas horas, sintió una extraña presencia en el lugar... una cosmoenergía fuerte y diferente que se hallaba en el lugar. Alguien nuevo debía de haber entrado en el lugar...   
\- ...Athena... ¡los Caballeros de Athena!...   
Se asustó más, dando por segura su suposición. Y abrió la puerta para salir del cuarto. No tenía seguro. El mismo Radamanthys la había dejado así, en caso, de que su pequeño tuviese una emergencia... y para él, eso lo era. 

No había nadie a las afueras y eso en lugar de contentarlo, lo asustó aún más. Los espectros debían de haber ido en ayuda hacia los otros lugares del infierno. Sentía distantes pero poderosas batallas desencadenarse desde arriba, de lo que parecía el cielo. Las lágrimas por impotencia comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de sus ojos... pero debía hacer algo, él podía hacerlo... 

Trató de elevar sus cosmos una vez más. Dudaba de si mismo, nunca había logrado encenderlo estando encerrado en esa prisión y no veía nada que hubiese cambiado desde entonces como para hacerlo volver a la vida. Solo él... solo Radamanthys había entrado en su vida y la había movido radicalmente. Él si era un tremendo cambio. Un adorado cambio, no podía perderlo, no podía dejarlo morir, no podía dejar de intentar. Apretó los dientes, su cuerpo se tensó, debido a la desesperación, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos a medida que un color débil apenas comenzaba aparecer en torno a su figura. La imagen del juez del infierno se hizo presente en la mente de Alberich, y lo imaginaba combatiendo contra incluso tres o cuatro caballeros simultáneamente, lo necesitaba no podía fallar. 

\- ¡Oh.... AHHHHHH!!! – Gritó sin contenerse más mientras que su cosmoenergía explotaba hacia abajo y lo impulsaba cual fuerte proyectil, hacia arriba, hacia fuera de Cocytos. Con amor había logrado algo que nunca pudo hacer aún con la desesperación o con el deseo por salir del lugar... 

Cayó asustado y de golpe en un terreno oscuro. Respiraba agitadamente, debido a sus propios nervios y al esfuerzo realizado, pero aún tenía que dar más, estaba muy cansado por el esfuerzo pero debía dar más, debía llegar hasta donde estuviese su energía. Con esfuerzo se levantó. Y ahora sintió mas cercanos las grandes cosmoenergías que luchaban y una... una en especial... le hizo voltear y correr hacia el frente. Se hacía mas fuerte a medida que se acercaba. Era la de él, era la de Radamanthys, estaba seguro de ello... llegó a perder la conciencia de que corría hacia ese sitio, entregado en sus pensamientos...   
... Ya voy mi amor.... voy por ti... ¡Voy por ti!...   
Se decía a si mismo tratando de tranquilizarlo a él y tranquilizarse a si mismo, pero... se detuvo.   
Se quedó parado jadeando de cansancio y de terror. Su energía se había elevado al tope y ahora, hacia los cielos, hacia los cielos... subió la mirada para verlo ascender junto a un hombre en lo que parecía ser una estrella fugaz de luz y rastro dorado...   
Radamanthys pudo observar desde las alturas a un hombre cada vez mas pequeño y de cabellos rojos que le miraba fijamente...   
Lo lamento mi amor... te he fallado...   
Fue su último pensamiento. 

\- ¡NOOOOO!... – Gritó Alberich desesperado y cayendo al suelo, sintiéndose completamente derrotado. Las lágrimas infinitas caían de sus ojos rápidamente y sintió la falta de aire por su estomago tensado, pero no podía... no podía parar de llorar. Se llevó los brazos al estómago mientras se apoyaba en las rodillas e inclinaba el tronco hacia delante. No tenía fuerzas... había muerto por segunda vez consideraba... pero esta vez, había sido mucho mas dolorosa. Chocó las manos contra el piso fúrico hasta casi romperse los huesos. No había podido salvarlo... no había podido hacer nada... si tan solo hubiese llegado antes... si tan solo él le hubiese hecho caso... 

Perdido entre sus pensamientos tristes y desesperados. Ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de dos espectros que se le acercaban... Geko y Venezio. Seguía sin poder parar de llorar y no tenía el mínimo ánimo para pararse o poderse defender. Los espectros lo golpearon incontables veces hasta hacerlo sangrar. Pero ese dolor... ese dolor no era nada, comparado al que llevaba por dentro... fue lanzado de nuevo a Cocytos en donde cayó de bruces, incapaz aún de evitar el llanto y tiñendo los hielos del suelo con el color rojo de su sangre... 

Le había fallado... le había fallado a su amor... a su único amor... al único regalo que una vez decidió aceptar... al motivo de su existencia.... su existencia... 

La última palabra quedó rondando en su cabeza... y apoyando una mano en el hielo, Temblando por el frío, la rabia y la falta de fuerzas se logró levantar. Su rostro quedó justo en frente de la celda en la que había estado encerrado. La puerta estaba abierta... como la había dejado. Y desde esa distancia podía ver a su compañera, la cadena... 

\- De cualquier manera...todo en esta vida se paga caballero, todo... 

Recordó la frase de su amado. Tenía razón, el lo estaba pagando, lo estaba pagando todo y muy caro, sufriendo como nunca lo había hecho... estaba pagando todo lo echo en vida, toda su crueldad aún en muerte, toda su avaricia, toda su traición... 

\- Todo... – dijo para si mismo concluyendo, mientras pudo controlar su garganta y sus lágrimas. Había un último y nuevo objetivo que cruzaba su mente y estaba ahí adelante, en frente, donde tenía clavada su mirada, en la cadena... 

Controlando las lágrimas como pudo. Sangrando y temblando por todo el cuerpo, atravesó las puertas entrando nuevamente al cuarto oscuro. Con sus dos manos, tomó una de las cadenas y la tomó con fuerza. Sintió nuevamente impotencia, rabia, furia, dolor, todo lo que para él representaba esa cadena que le había aprisionado y todo lo mal que ahora se sentía. Una vez más su energía se elevó al máximo permitiéndole arrancar la cadena de la pared... 

Amarró la cadena a un gancho alto en la pared e hizo un lazo en el otro extremo... 

\- Te amo Radamanthys... te amo... - fue lo último que dijo antes de tensar la cadena debido al peso de su cuerpo, sentir la falta de oxigeno, el lazo de la cadena apretar fuertemente su garganta y de sentir todo desvanecerse de nuevo para nunca más volver a aparecer... 

Fin.


End file.
